


【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ-7

by wish2611



Series: Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, aph
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫歷史向長篇，舊文自貼方便同好閱讀
Relationships: Russia/Prussis(Hetalia)
Series: Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552702
Kudos: 1





	【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ-7

第7章 真實

1916年秋，俄羅斯殿下在前線小規模的衝突中失蹤。

儘管帝國政府極力隱瞞，宣稱他只是返回彼德格勒休養，謠言依然不受控制地蔓延開來。

俄羅斯人心惶惶，認為他們敬愛的國家殿下已經捨棄了沙皇、捨棄了腐朽的羅曼諾夫王朝，使得帝國政府的處境雪上加霜，早已搖搖欲墜的沙皇統治更加脆弱。

東線戰場從此陷入停滯，俄軍是士氣低落無力再戰，德軍則是不願意浪費兵力，靜靜等待，等待強盛一時的北方巨國自行崩潰毀壞。

而謠言的中心——俄羅斯殿下則身處於風暴之外。

他以普魯士殿下賦予的「彼得」之名，被關進東普魯士的大型戰俘營中。不再是那個高高在上的俄羅斯帝國，而是再普通、再卑微也不過的列兵。

戰俘的生活單調、抑鬱而乏味，「彼得」和其他被俘的俄羅斯士兵一起生活、一起挨餓、一起發呆，聽他們閒聊家鄉的風土人情與城市的社會百態。

小麥的栽種方式、農村的生活趣事，工廠惡劣的工作環境、地主殘酷的剝削壓迫……伊凡從戰俘口中聽到許許多多底層平民的處境，從前模模糊糊、作為一種概念存在的「俄羅斯人民」漸漸真實起來，化為生動而鮮明的形象。

其中最為特別的，是一名容貌秀氣的年輕軍官圖卡。

他喜歡呆在「彼得」的旁邊，滔滔不絕地談論哲學、詩歌或音樂，更喜歡把話題帶到政治上，例如馬克斯、巴枯寧和赫爾岑，例如十二月黨人、血腥聖誕夜與共產主義宣言。

一個暮秋的下午，圖卡照例和伊凡談起社會主義。

「如果社會要繼續生存下去，新的平等原則必須被建立起來。我們要敲響剝奪者的喪鐘，建立一個沒有國家和階級界限的社會。」

「勞工階級是群眾的代表，他們的利益就是國家的利益。他們現在卻受帝國政府與資本家聯合的壓迫，毫無抗爭的餘地。」

「社會民主黨裡面，比起孟什維克，我更欣賞布爾什維克，他們富有行動意志和宣傳力量……你喜歡哪一個？彼得。」註1

伊凡始終靜靜傾聽，從不參與發言，圖卡卻總愛在說到一個段落時，轉頭詢問他的意見。

「沒有。」

伊凡搖搖頭，神情平靜而漠然。

「那列寧呢？你覺得他怎麼樣？前天送來的《社會民主黨人報》還有他撰寫的文章。」

圖卡鍥而不捨地追問，明亮的天藍色眼眸充滿審視與探究。

「我沒看。」

伊凡再一次搖搖頭，他確實見過那位布爾什維克的領袖，在作為俄羅斯帝國的時候，但如今，一切都已經無所謂。

他說完便轉身離去，走到營房外，吹著從鐵絲網另一端的荒野傳來的微風。  
「那《鐘聲報》、《怎麼辦》你有沒有看過？」

圖卡不死心地追了上去，伊凡卻不再理會他，安安靜靜地吹風、發呆。

身為國家，他擁有比人類更為漫長的生命，也擁有比人類更為豐富的知識，清楚眾多學者的理論和政黨的理念，當然也包括共產主義和社會民主黨。

然而，從那一夜以後，他就什麼都不想想、什麼都不想說，渾渾噩噩地過著戰俘生活。

「普魯士殿下臨時來巡視了！」

黃昏時，對面德軍的營房突然傳來一陣騷動，士兵一個個精神抖擻地立正站好，臉上浮現興奮的紅光。

不久之後，英姿挺拔的銀髮軍官緩緩走了過來，一下對這個士兵拍拍肩、一下跟那個士兵說說話，最後在眾人的注視下走到伊凡面前。

遲緩的腦袋似乎又開始運轉，伊凡反射性地想要逃跑，不願讓對方看到自己如此落魄的模樣，雙腳卻像生了根似的無法動彈，雙手不自覺扣住鐵絲網，怔怔地凝視對面的銀髮青年。

「最近過得如何？蠢蛋彼得。」

普魯士殿下狀似漫不經心地問候，在看到對方破爛的制服與病懨懨的模樣時，又皺起眉頭，顯得有些反感和憤怒。

「託您的福，還可以。」

伊凡語氣平淡，扣住鐵絲網的手指卻越來越大力，留下深深的凹痕。

「俄羅斯的攻勢結束後，羅馬尼亞也宣戰了，再之前還有義大利。你說，為什麼那麼多國家想和德意志作對？」

基爾伯特突然發問，帶著咄咄逼人的味道。

「因為英國和法國許諾的利益，因為帝國主義、民族主義和世界的和平與正義。」

伊凡下意識回答，基爾伯特則輕哼一聲，揚起嘲諷的笑容。

「世界的和平與正義？也只有美國那天真的小夥子說得出這種蠢話。嘖嘖、聽說我是最殘酷、最無恥、最醜陋的罪人，還會經營屍體工廠，把士兵的屍體拿去製造肥料。」註2

「你不是。」

「那俄國呢？俄國又為什麼要替英國和法國賣命，把自己搞到這樣悽慘的境地？別說為了巴爾幹的利益，那一點也不划算。」

基爾伯特邊說邊伸出手，想要碰觸伊凡傷痕纍纍的手，伊凡卻像是觸電一般，嚇得往後退了好幾步。

此時，旁觀這一切的圖卡擋在伊凡身前，不卑不亢地回答道：

「我想，理由再清楚也不過。血腥沙皇把帝國典當給倫敦和巴黎的貸款者，為了守護自己的皇座，才不得不接受對方的條件，參加這場大多數臣民都厭惡的戰爭。」

他說完便拉著伊凡離去，走到一處無人的角落。

「請容我重新自我介紹，我是謝苗諾夫近衛團的中尉──米哈伊爾‧尼古拉耶維奇‧圖哈切夫斯基。曾蒙您親自頒發二級斯坦尼斯拉夫勛章、三級安娜勛章以及和四級弗拉基米爾勛章。」註3

說著，未來蘇聯最年輕、最傳奇的元帥向他的國家殿下單膝下跪，肩膀因激動而微微顫抖。

「我在軍官戰俘營中逃跑五次、失敗五次，最後一次被抓回來時，趁機混進士兵戰俘營中……沒想到能在這裡遇見您，尊貴的俄羅斯殿下。」

「你認錯人了。」

伊凡想轉身離開，卻被圖哈切夫斯基緊緊扣住手腕。

「我也曾經想過，說不定只是外表相似，畢竟您如今的模樣實在是太……」

圖哈切夫斯基苦笑一下，想不到好一點的形容詞。

當看到「彼得」被送進戰俘營時，他起先是狂喜，接著又轉為疑惑。因為不管他如何觀察、如何試探，對方都沒有特別的反應，和普通的戰俘一樣，虛弱、畏縮、遲鈍，完全喪失作戰意志。

「但，現在我敢確定了。高傲的普魯士不可能降貴紆尊和普通的戰俘對談，除非對方是能和他相提並論的存在。」

「只是巧合而已。」

伊凡想甩開年輕軍官的手，對方卻不依不饒，固執地不肯放手。

「請放心，我會協助您隱瞞身份並逃亡回國。全俄羅斯都在等您，等您回來領導我們革命，推翻腐朽的羅曼諾夫王朝。」

「那是你們的事，與我無關。」

「不！我們需要您。你有億萬子民，但我們卻只有一個你，只有一個俄羅斯。只要您出面號召……呃！」

驀地，拉扯中的兩人被用力分開，圖哈切夫斯基的腹部還挨了重重一拳，痛得他悶哼一聲跪倒在地。

「帶走。」

普魯士殿下冷聲命令，隨行的兩名軍官便不由分說，架著伊凡離去。

「憲政民主黨？社會革命黨？還是社會民主黨？」

「我出身舊貴族，但信奉布爾什維克，多虧您默許他們在戰俘營裡宣傳。」

圖哈切夫斯基搖搖晃晃地站起身來，用沈穩而堅定的神情，直視讓無數俄國軍人憎恨又恐懼的條頓戰神。

「請把俄羅斯還給我們，在結束戰爭這個目標上，我們利益一致。俄國人的敵人是王室、貴族和資產階級，而非德意志帝國。」

「喔？你說的確實沒錯。」

普魯士殿下笑了起來，帶點高深莫測的意味，讓人弄不清他真實的想法。

「確實沒錯……但，不是現在。」

另一方面，伊凡被帶離軍營，送到普魯士殿下位於馬林堡司令部附近的臨時住所。

那是一幢低矮的木造房屋，外面有幾名持槍的守衛在巡邏，屋內則乾淨整潔，擺設相當簡單。

直到深夜時分，普魯士殿下才神情疲憊地走了進來，看到坐在沙發上靜靜等待的伊凡時，他一手叉腰，一手指向一旁的矮凳說道：

「誰允許你坐這了？到那去待著。」

伊凡聽話地換坐到矮凳上，高大的身軀配上低矮的圓凳顯得相當滑稽。基爾伯特則繞著伊凡慢慢轉了幾圈，煞有其事地將他好好地打量了一翻。

「嘖嘖！你這張臉真的非常麻煩，待在戰俘營那種到處都是俄國人的地方，難保不會再被人認出來。」

「我不是……」

伊凡想要反駁，卻立刻被基爾伯特打斷。

「對，你是彼得，蠢蛋彼得的彼得。但很容易被誤認為另一個蠢……哦、某個重要人物。該怎麼辦咧……」

基爾伯特狀似苦惱地思索一會，突然雙手一拍，用輕快到欠揍的語調說道：

「要不要考慮毀容？本大爺的技術非常好，絕對讓你變形到連情人都認不出來。」

「畢竟是兇手，我想他一定認得出來……」

伊凡偷偷翻了個白眼，以自己才聽得到的音量低聲反駁。此時的基爾伯特已拿出短刀，興致勃勃地在他臉上來回比畫。

「不然畫一、二條刀疤，再戳瞎一隻眼睛戴上眼罩如何？保證能讓你的蠢臉比以前帥氣十倍，配你這身破破爛爛的流浪漢裝扮正好。」

想像一下可能的形象，伊凡忍不住縮了縮脖子，感到一陣惡寒。

「很抱歉，我不想改變現在的外表。」

「既然如此，你必須留在這裡……只好委屈點，收你做本大爺的僕人了。」

基爾伯特坐到沙發上，左手撐著下巴，裝出一副為難的模樣，說完還嘆了口氣，彷彿自己吃了大虧似的。

「咦？你是說……要我做你的……僕役？」

伊凡錯愕地睜大雙眼，不敢相信自己的耳朵。

「當然，本大爺可沒有多餘的食物飼養廢物，想留下來就必須工作。有意見嗎？」

基爾伯特微微抬高下巴，笑得極為惡劣，還用挑釁的眼神直視伊凡。

「…………沒有。」

伊凡迴避基爾伯特的視線，低頭思索良久，才用極其僵硬的語氣回答。

僕役的稱呼讓伊凡感到莫名的屈辱感，深深的疲倦感卻讓他不想思考、不想反抗，只想隨波逐流地過下去，遠離俄羅斯帝國和羅曼諾夫王朝的一切。

「笨蛋。」

基爾伯特輕哼一聲，對伊凡的反應感到氣憤和失望。

即使俄羅斯的失蹤對德軍相當有利，他依然看不慣伊凡意志消沈的沒用模樣。偏偏，又會心疼、會心軟，沒辦法真的狠下心來對待。

「算了。」

基爾伯特瞪了伊凡一眼，起身走入房內，拿出一件乾淨的侍從服裝扔到對方的頭上，用不容置疑的霸道語氣說道：

「本大爺不想要一個又臭又髒的僕役，洗個澡換上去，這是第一個命令。」

伊凡愣愣地抱著手中的衣服，有股暖流自冰冷已久的胸口湧出。他沈默幾秒後，輕聲問道：

「那，我以後該怎麼稱呼……該怎麼稱呼您才好？殿下？」

「哦、絕不，這詞本大爺幾百年來已經聽到耳朵快長繭了，換一個。」

「大人？」

「不夠有氣勢，換一個。」

「主人？」

「狗主人貓主人也都可以叫主人，換一個。」

「少爺？」

「哼！本大爺才不要跟那個腐敗的貴族少爺用一樣的稱呼。」

基爾伯特連連擺手，一一否決伊凡的提議。

「換……啊！等等。」

他突然靈機一動，用力一拍大腿說道：

「就老爺好了，本大爺比那個沒用的貴族少爺強多了，當然要叫更高貴更偉大的老爺。記住，從今以後，你要說『請問有何吩咐？老爺』，還有『遵命！老爺』，聽清楚了嗎？」

銀髮青年說得眉飛色舞還哈哈大笑，比起莫名其妙的老爺，更像是個笨蛋少爺。

「是的………………………………老爺。」

伊凡在心裡掙扎一會，才無奈、又有些哭笑不得地使用這個全新的稱謂。

即使有些盛氣凌人、即使帶著淡淡的疏離，甚至裝作互不相識的陌生人，他的基爾還是基爾，用一點也不直率的方式縱容自己。

讓自己無論再怎麼狼狽、再怎麼難堪，依然想要待在這名溫暖的青年身邊。

「彼得」包辦了「老爺」的日常起居，例如更衣、掃除、備餐、泡咖啡，卻是個不合格的僕人，常常會出些不大不小的紕漏。

他只會做單調的馬鈴薯和雞蛋料理，在泡黑咖啡時加十幾匙甜死人的砂糖，幫主人更衣時不是扣子扣錯就是衣服穿反、鞋帶繫得亂七八糟。

當基爾伯特被氣到大聲訓斥時，他會擺出既無辜又委屈的模樣乖乖挨罵，但之後依然有意無意地繼續犯錯，出於小小的反抗和惡作劇心態。

上上個世紀的七年戰爭時，東普魯士也曾被俄羅斯帝國佔領，基爾伯特被俘虜到聖彼得堡，在伊凡的保護下，過了數個月的階下囚生活。

如今立場調換，情況卻大不相同。

沒有分立於敵對陣營的俄羅斯帝國和普魯士王國，沒有必須互相殘殺的伊凡‧布拉金斯基與基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特，就只有「彼得」和他的「老爺」，保持不遠不近的距離，過著平平淡淡的生活。

東普魯士下起第一場雪時，基爾伯特照例在晚餐前從司令部趕回臨時住所，伊凡也已經準備好餐點，垂手站在餐桌旁等待。

一看到晚餐的內容，基爾伯特立刻拍著桌子抱怨。

「又是馬鈴薯泥塗麵包？就不能換點新鮮的嗎？本大爺已經連吃這鬼東西一個月了。」

「遵命，我這就幫您更換。」

伊凡動手收拾桌上的餐點，還一臉認真地問道：

「您要油炸馬鈴薯餅？沒有肉的馬鈴薯燉肉？還是水煮馬鈴薯配扁豆？都是非常新鮮的馬鈴薯，應該。」

「啤酒和香腸，本大爺的胃欽點的。」

「但您上次說現在物資缺乏，要節約食物，吃到餓不死的程度就好。」

「喝就是了，這次情況特殊。」

基爾伯特將酒瓶砰一聲放在桌上命令伊凡倒酒，把滿滿一杯漂浮著美麗泡沫的啤酒一飲而盡後，他才暢快地打了個酒嗝，抹去嘴邊的泡沫說道：

「本大爺明天就要去羅馬尼亞接管第九軍團，當然要把握時間好好吃喝一頓。」

「又要打仗了？」

「不是『又』，是一直都在戰爭。雖然俄羅斯一直沒有新的攻……」

聽到這裡，正在為基爾伯特斟酒的伊凡手一抖，啤酒沒對準杯口，全都倒在桃花心木製成的餐桌上。

「該死的！你怎麼老是笨手笨腳的？」

「對不起，我馬上清理。」

聽到基爾伯特的罵聲，伊凡立刻回過神來，急忙用抹布擦拭桌面。

「好好的啤酒都被你浪費掉了，真是的，我這個老爺怎麼會倒楣到有你這種笨僕人？」

「這可能要問您自己……」

伊凡小聲嘀咕，基爾伯特沒聽清楚，拉扯他的耳垂又罵了兩句，才拿起啤酒杯，換坐到沙發上。

「清理完就過來幫本大爺倒酒。對了，光喝酒很無聊，去拿本書唸給本大爺聽。」

「由我唸？」

「當然，連讀了二十個小時的財務報表和軍情分析後，本大爺現在一個字也不想看。記得挑有趣點的，不然扣你工資……還有還有，再多拿點啤酒和下酒菜來。」

基爾伯特一邊愜意地翹著腳喝啤酒，一邊毫不客氣地使喚伊凡，到有幾分頤指氣使的味道。

「我可不記得有拿過一盧布或一馬克的工資。」

伊凡咕噥著反駁，卻還是準備好酒菜，再走到書房挑起書來。

他首先捨棄康德、黑格爾和叔本華，那唸沒兩句就會讓自己先睡著，接著無視各式各樣的軍事理論，看起近代的歷史書籍來。

達羅伊森的《論民族解放戰爭時期的歷史》、聚貝爾的《威廉一世建立德意志帝國史》、達尼列夫斯基的《俄國和歐洲》……曾經以俄羅斯為名的斯拉夫青年翻了一本又一本，但，越看越是陌生、越看越是鬱悶，每字每句都讀不進去。

他應該身處其中，參與並影響歐洲，腦袋卻抗拒一切不願面對，彷彿那從來都不屬於自己，從來都是毫不相干的故事。

「沒有、沒有……」

伊凡阻止自己繼續思考，接著粗魯地把書塞回書架上，隨意從另一頭抓了本書離開。

「搞什麼？你是去挖洞了嗎怎麼這麼慢？」

回到客廳時，早已等到不耐煩的基爾伯特立刻開罵。

「非常抱歉，我找書花了不少的時間。請問這本可以……呃……」

伊凡慌慌張張走上前，想把手上的書拿給基爾伯特過目，卻在看到書名的瞬間愣住。

「啊？格林兄弟的《兒童與家庭童話集》？噗哈哈！這確實很符合你這個心智年齡永遠沒超過十歲的死小鬼的喜好。」

基爾伯特拍打大腿大聲恥笑，那是他當初買來想唸給還年幼的路德維希聽的，沒想到早熟的弟弟不肯聽，卻被部屬一起收拾運來這裡。

伊凡感到有些困窘，但仍然嘴硬地辯解道：

「這是我依照老爺的喜好挑選的，您不滿意的話，我這就去換一本來。」

「不、不！就這個。」

伊凡轉身想走回書房，基爾伯特卻把他一把拉住，拍拍隔壁的座位說道：

「來，坐這唸，本大爺今天就想聽些不用腦袋的東西。」

「但……」

「你還沒學乖？聽好，要說『遵命，老爺』。」

「……遵命，老爺。」

接下來的一個小時裡，斯拉夫青年操著不太標準的德語，用甜甜軟軟的聲音，唸誦一則又一則的德意志童話。

基爾伯特靜靜傾聽，同時灌下一杯又一杯的啤酒，彼此沒有交談，卻有一種莫名的和諧。

當伊凡結束《穿長靴的貓》，開始唸起《仙度瑞拉》時，基爾伯特已經解決一打黑啤酒，醉醺醺地靠在伊凡身上。

「嘿！你說，本大爺像裡頭的哪個角色？」

伊凡想了下，不太確定地回答道：

「繼母？」

同樣惡劣、壞心眼，一直使喚人做家事。

「所向無敵的條頓騎士怎麼會像一個老女人？！」

在酒精的作用下，基爾伯特毫無形象地拿起空酒瓶胡亂揮舞，和戰場上的冷酷精明判若兩人。

鬧了一會後，他連打幾個酒嗝，把空酒瓶用力抵在伊凡的鼻子上。

「聽好！本大爺是騎士，是所向無敵的條頓騎士團……嗝、不對，這故事裡沒有騎士……所以是王子？還是國王？」

伊凡來不及回答，基爾伯特就抵不住沈沈的酒意，頭一歪，軟軟地攤倒在地上。

「真是的……」

伊凡嘆了口氣，無奈中夾雜淡淡的寵膩。隨即抱起醉到不省人事的基爾伯特，溫柔地將他放到臥房柔軟的大床上，蓋上厚重的棉被以免著涼。

準備走出臥房時，伊凡握住黃銅門把掙扎許久，最後還是忍不住折回床邊，用手指撥弄基爾伯特散亂的髮絲，在他的額頭上輕輕一吻。

「晚安………………基爾。」

如果真有這樣的「繼母」，那他情願永遠也不要坐上南瓜馬車，永遠待在狹小的閣樓裡，過著簡單而平凡生活。

1916年12月，普魯士殿下率軍從柴爾達克隘道越過阿爾卑斯山，佔領羅馬尼亞的首都布恰裡司特。

聖誕節即將到來時，他風塵僕仆地趕回東普魯士，一腳踹開大門，高聲叫道：

「本大爺回來了，還不快來迎接。」

靠在窗邊昏昏欲睡的伊凡揉揉眼睛，好半倘才反應過來，隨即快步走到門口迎接，附帶髮自內心的微笑。

「歡迎回來。」

「走，來去前線看看。」

「前線？看看？」

伊凡嚇了一跳，遲疑地反問，無法理解基爾伯特突如其來的舉動。

「你的智商是退化到鸚鵡的程度了嗎？不然怎麼只會覆述別人的話。」

基爾伯特逼迫伊凡穿上一套灰色的少尉制服，自己也拿了一件快速換好。

「好！出發。」

「您不怕被前線的將士認出來？」

「晚上沒人看得清楚，把鋼盔壓低點就行，或者你要防毒面具？」

基爾伯特不給伊凡拒絕的機會，穿戴完畢後，就把他推上一輛裝滿啤酒箱的重型車，自己則跳上駕駛座，前往位於杜恩堡、德俄軍隊對峙的前線陣地。

他們到達時已經是深夜，基爾伯特將車子駛到一條戰壕附近，裡面卻沒有半個士兵。

士兵已爬出泥濘的戰壕，三三兩兩聚在一起交談，還立起用星星和紙片裝飾的簡易聖誕樹，在周圍點燃一根根蠟燭。

輕輕搖曳的燭光讓氣氛變得和平而安詳，絲毫沒有戰場嚴酷肅殺的氣氛。

基爾伯特毫不意外，輕快地吹了聲口哨說道：

「果然，今年也一樣。」

「他們在做什麼？這裡可是前線。」

伊凡詫異地望著眼前的景象，他甚至在看到不少穿著破爛軍服的俄國士兵，從對面一百米外的俄軍戰壕中出來，加入德軍的行列。

「看就知道了，慶祝平安夜。」

基爾伯特輕描淡寫地回答。

不管東線還西線，每一年的聖誕節、復活節甚至萬聖節，前線都有部分戰壕會自發性地休戰。

對此，最高指揮部的高級軍官們暴跳如雷，嚴令禁止，普魯士殿下卻睜隻眼閉隻眼，默許士兵的行為。

作為為戰爭而生的國度，他比誰都清楚戰爭的殘酷，卻也比誰都清楚，總有些溫暖的人性，無法被戰爭徹底抹殺。

就在此時，幾名士兵走上前來，有些惶恐地向伊凡和基爾伯特問道：

「請問，兩位是哪個防區的？」

「東線司令部。」

基爾伯特拿出軍官證，短短一句話就讓對方變了臉色。他笑了笑，突然話鋒一轉，指著重型車上一箱箱的啤酒說道：

「我奉殿下的命令送慰勞品來，一人一瓶發完為止。」

聞言，士兵歡呼出聲，興高采烈地把啤酒箱搬下來分送。基爾伯特很快就跟他們打成一片，熱絡地喝酒聊天。

「傻愣在那裡幹什麼？快過來！」

一會，基爾伯特揮手叫伊凡過去，將一把破舊的巴揚手風琴塞到他懷裡。

「聽說是在廢棄的村莊裡找來的，沒音樂太悶了，隨便彈首聖誕頌歌來聽聽。」

「今天不是俄羅斯的聖誕節。」

「那不是正好？1月7日可以再慶祝一次。」

「但我只會民謠……」

突然，一名高壯的俄國士兵插口道：

「《雪球花》可以嗎？以前瑪莎常常唱給我聽的。」

他邊說邊把心愛姑娘的照片現給伊凡看，笑得有些靦腆。

《雪球花》是俄羅斯民謠，勾起伊凡莫名的懷念，他轉頭看向基爾伯特，獲得對方首肯後，便低頭彈奏起來。

他接連彈奏幾首古老的俄羅斯民謠，技巧普普通通，卻依然吸引不少士兵圍成一圈旁聽，還有幾名年輕士兵配著旋律歌唱。

演奏完畢後，基爾伯特拿出小型的萊卡照相機與眾人合照，隨即拉著伊凡到一根被炸斷的樹幹上坐下，一邊喝著啤酒，一邊注視眼前奇異的聖誕晚會。

「我曾以為聖誕節時，大家就可以結束戰爭回家，回去和家人交換禮物，分享豐盛的聖誕大餐……但，已經到第三個聖誕節了，我還在這裡、你還在這裡，他們也……還在這裡。」

「嗯……」

「你說，我們還要在戰場上，過幾個聖誕節？」

伊凡低下頭，不知該說什麼才好。基爾伯特突然把啤酒瓶遞到他面前，笑著問道：

「要喝嗎？」

「我想喝伏特加。」

「啤酒比伏特加好喝一萬倍，不信你試試！」

基爾伯特仰頭灌了一大口啤酒，湊到伊凡面前，把啤酒喂給對方品嚐。

「如何？」

「很難說，再一點試試。」

「這次如何？」

「唔……再來一次。」

伊凡舔去基爾伯特唇邊的啤酒泡沫，在黑沈沈的夜色掩蔽中，悄悄地、忘情地擁吻起來。

他們都需要一點點撫慰，用人體的溫暖。

不遠處，被砲火轟出大大小小地洞的無人區之中，原本互相敵對的俄國人和德國人混在一起，有的用對方的語言交談，有的比手畫腳、勾肩搭背，分享彼此的紙煙、火腿與黑麵包。

他們本來就沒有真正的憎惡與仇恨，可以因統治者的一紙敕令成為不死不休的敵人，或許哪一天，也會因統治者的一紙敕令成為密切合作的盟友。

手風琴的樂聲停了，人們的歌唱卻依然持續著，用德語或俄語，歌唱各自的聖誕頌歌、思念家鄉或是獻給愛人的情歌。

──至少在天使歌詠之夜，讓槍砲沉默下來註4

聖誕節過後，伊凡和基爾伯特度過一段難得安靜的時光，但同時，伊凡的身體也越來越虛弱。

春天來臨時，他在精神和身體的雙重侵蝕下病倒，彷彿被沉進冰寒的湖水般冷徹骨髓，又彷彿被烈焰灼燒般痛徹心扉，偶爾醒來也昏昏沈沈、迷迷糊糊，分不清虛幻和現實的界限。

有的時候，基爾伯特會和伊凡說些無關緊要的日常瑣事，餵他喝點涼水減緩喉嚨的乾渴。

但更多時候，半夢半醒的伊凡會看到基爾伯特坐在床沿，若有所思地望著自己，帶著隱隱的掙扎。

一個寒冷的冬日，俄羅斯人民的耐心終於到達極限，在曾經的聖彼得堡、如今的彼得格勒發生大規模的街頭暴動與罷工示威，負責鎮壓的衛戍部隊不但不向群眾開槍，反而射殺和人民為敵的軍官，加入起義的行列。

「我們要麵包與和平！」

「結束專政！結束戰爭！讓男人回家去。」

彷彿星火燎原一般，偶然的罷工一發不可收拾，迅速發展為足以顛覆整個俄羅斯帝國的革命。

1917年3月15日，雙頭鷹黯然墜落，沙皇在眾多將領異口同聲的勸諭下黯然退位，從而結束羅曼諾夫王朝長達三百年的統治，一度輝煌而強大的俄羅斯帝國自此滅亡。註5

得到等待已久的消息時，普魯士殿下輕輕嘆了口氣，感到心情沈重，絲毫沒有想像中的愉悅。

他握緊報告書猶豫許久，才走到伊凡的臥室，搖醒熟睡中的斯拉夫青年。

「尼古拉二世退位了。」

伊凡呆愣許久才反應過來，用微微顫抖的語調問道：

「那……繼位者呢？」

「沒有，由幾個政黨組成臨時政府統治。」

基爾伯特幫伊凡擦去額際的汗水，輕輕搖頭，粉碎他微弱的冀望。

「這樣也好，這樣……也好……」

伊凡低聲說道，帶著微微的哭音，悲哀的同時又有莫名的釋然。

他割捨不下對羅曼諾夫王朝的眷戀，卻再也無法忽視那些對專制的不滿以及渴望變革的聲音，才會在兩難下選擇逃避，懦弱地不願面對一切。

然而，人民最終代替他作出選擇，曾經溫馴服從，敬畏沙皇有如天神的俄羅斯人民。

「也好？你說這樣也好？所以……你沒有其他的話要說了嗎？」

伊凡過於平淡的反應讓激起基爾伯特的怒意，他不敢置信地抬高語調質問，臉色漸漸變得鐵青。

「嗯……希望臨時政府可以善待皇室，不要弄得像法國大革命那樣？」

「你到底懂不懂？混帳！」

基爾伯特終於忍不住，狠狠揍了床邊的矮櫃一拳，接著扯住伊凡的衣領把他從床上拉起來，氣憤地破口大罵。

「該死的你鬧夠了沒有？去你的本大爺不想再玩這個愚蠢的扮家家酒遊戲了！幼稚也要有個限度，讓蠢蛋彼得見鬼去吧！」

伊凡被罵得一愣一愣，眼神遊移，囁囁諾諾地不知如何回應，讓基爾伯特怒火更熾。

「你是國家，是有一億人口的俄羅斯，你的王朝你的帝國都被顛覆了，怎麼有臉裝出一副事不關己的模樣繼續逃避？窩囊廢！」

基爾伯特把伊凡拖到書房內，取出一大疊聖誕夜時與士兵們的合照，全攤在書桌上。

「來，告訴你，他們現在都怎麼樣了。」

基爾伯特邊説邊拿起筆，在照片上一個個溫和的笑臉上打叉。

「調到西線的馬恩河戰場，死了。」

「加入進攻羅馬尼亞的部隊，死了。」

「被迫擊砲炸到，死了。」

「在野戰醫院中發瘋，死了。」

最後，每張照片全都被塗滿，剩下伊凡、基爾伯特和寥寥可數的俄國士兵。

「看到了吧？暫時的和平到最後都是狗屁，死了、死了、死了，全部都死了。」

基爾伯特殘酷地說道，彷彿午夜鐘響而魔法解除，將血淋淋的事實從甜美的童話幻象中拖出來曝曬。

現在是戰爭，而這正是戰爭最真實的樣貌。

「不、不……」

伊凡拚命搖頭，依然無法接受。

「不信？好，那我們去看看剩下的俄國軍人現在變成什麼模樣。」

基爾伯特一不做二不休，乾脆拉著伊凡坐上門口的重型車，一路飆車前往當初關押伊凡的大型戰俘營中。

在英國的封鎖與戰爭的損耗下，德國的物資越來越匱乏。

這使得戰俘營的情況比之前惡劣數倍，戰俘能領到的食物少得可憐，只能終日在飢餓中掙扎，有的還會偷偷溜到德軍的營房，希望從垃圾桶中找到稀少的食物殘渣。

「我不想看這些。」

「別想逃。」

基爾伯特抓住想轉身離開的伊凡，將他拖到自己的身前，朝他的小腿猛力一踢，使之跪倒在地。

「既然你自以為有權力捨棄他們，就有義務正視他們。」

說完，基爾伯特彎下腰來，雙手用力卡住伊凡的臉頰，讓他的眼睛正對不遠處的俄國戰俘們。

「看清楚，把他們的樣子好好看個清楚。」

曾經高大健壯的斯拉夫人全變了，佝僂著背脊，變得卑微又畏縮，散發濃濃的憂鬱。

每個人看起來都差不多，蓄著雜亂的鬍鬚，眼神混濁而空洞，宛如行尸走肉般地活著。似乎還能透過他們，看到俄羅斯更多苦難的人們。

伊凡呆呆地注視眼前的景象，只覺意識渙散、頭痛欲裂，眼睛無比乾澀。

突然，一群俘虜將許多遺體從營房中抬了出來。沒有擔架，只能用一人抓頭、一人抓腳的方式抬動，顯得可笑又可悲。

時值清晨，一整排樺木在白濛濛的霧氣中透著柔和的綠色，他們將屍體放在樹旁的空地上，開始挖起洞來。

「幾乎每天都會死十幾個，餓死的、病死的、自殺的。」

基爾伯特吩咐衛兵取來鐵剷，塞到伊凡的手中，接著用力一推，使之跌跌撞撞地被推到戰俘們的面前。

「現在該你了，你有這個義務。有異議嗎？」

「……沒有。」

遵照基爾伯特的命令，衛兵要求俘虜們停止動作，將遺體全交給伊凡處理。

接下來的幾個小時裡，伊凡默默地挖出一個個土坑，將一具具冰冷發黑的身體放入其中。

死者的面容有的安詳、有的痛苦，無一例外的是深深的憔悴。喚起伊凡一直以來刻意遺忘的，東線戰場那個瘋狂的一夜的記憶。

「我沒有死，但也活不下去了。」

「我們為俄羅斯帝國而戰，那您呢？身為俄羅斯帝國的您，又是為何而戰？」

彷彿陰魂不散一般，死去士兵的聲音在伊凡耳畔響起，反反覆覆，逼迫擊斃自己的兇手正視戰爭的真實、正視身為俄羅斯的事實。

「告訴我、告訴我、告訴我……你們告訴我該怎麼辦啊！」

伊凡拿著鐵剷拚命挖掘，一次次向不存在的幻影詢問。

他挖得精疲力盡、汗流浹背，最後乾脆扔掉鐵剷跪倒在地，自虐似地用雙手挖掘。似乎每挖一下，就有些東西慢慢從身體中剝離，又有些東西被強硬地塞入其中。

許許多多單純質樸的青年像螻蟻一般卑微地死去，就這樣被埋在在異鄉的土地之中，為了護衛俄羅斯帝國。

而自己呢？身為俄羅斯的自己，又對他們做了什麼？

「主啊，請賜與他們永恆的安息，讓永恆的光輝照耀他們。」

埋葬完畢後，俘虜們聚一起在吟唱安魂曲，舉辦極其簡陋的葬禮。註6

曾經在戰俘營中認出伊凡身份的年輕軍官──圖哈切夫斯基將跪在地上的伊凡扶了起來，在他耳邊低聲說道：

「這是最隆重的葬禮，對俄羅斯的子民而言……還有，全俄羅斯都在等您。」

「……是……嗎？」

伊凡離開俊秀的俄羅斯軍官，搖搖晃晃走到普魯士殿下面前，腳步虛浮，像是踩在棉花上一般。

「這樣，你滿意……」

他勉強扯出虛弱的微笑，話沒說完，就渾身一軟，昏倒在對方的懷裡。

伊凡做了一個很長很長的夢。

他彷彿進入時光的洪流中，漫長的俄羅斯歷史在夢中回放。

母親之城基輔羅斯在韃靼人的鐵蹄下毀滅、伊凡三世起而反抗金帳汗國的統治，彼得大帝打開通往歐洲的窗口、凱薩琳大帝使俄羅斯成為真正的強權。

還有那被稱作「天使」的亞歷山大一世，擊敗法國的不敗神話拿破崙，率軍進入歐洲的心臟巴黎。

接著，帝王的時代結束了，歷史無情地進入下一個時代，屬於群眾的時代。

「我們像是被鎖著的狗，一生被幽禁在無知和恐怖之中，什麼都不知道、對什麼都害怕，每一天都是黑夜，伸手不見五指的黑夜。」

「我來到你們這裡，請求你們加入我的隊伍，把餘生貢獻給爭取俄國的自由、爭取波蘭的自由、爭取全體斯拉夫人的自由和獨立的鬥爭。」

「沒有一個詞能像『革命』一樣充滿魔力，令我們深深著迷，資產階級對革命充滿恐懼與憎恨，但我們不同，當我們高呼革命萬歲的神聖口號時，就已經走在通往自由、新生的道路上。」註7

在夢裡，伊凡聽到許許多多俄羅斯的人民的話語。

聽到眾多政治學家殫精竭慮，用一生的時光思索俄羅斯應有的道路；聽到無數懷抱理想的革命者大聲疾呼，前仆後繼為俄羅斯的未來犧牲。

即使一度想逃離戰爭、逃離革命、逃離俄羅斯帝國的一切，伊凡終究無法擺脫與生俱來的身份，終究不可能成為單單純純的人類。

不管再怎麼逃避、再怎麼抗拒，他依然會作為國家的化身，被那巨大而無處不在的集體意志所牽動，遵循它的指引前進。

再次醒來時，俄羅斯殿下長長吁了口氣，眼神澄澈、思緒清明，平靜到不可思議。

「你究竟要把他藏到什麼時候？全俄羅斯都在找他。」

「這與你無關。」

「與我無關？奧地利是德意志的盟友怎麼可能與我無關！你知不知道他的夏季攻勢把我的軍隊搞得有多慘？」

越來越大的爭執聲吸引俄羅斯殿下的注意力，他聽了出來，與基爾伯特起對話的，是曾與自己多次交戰的奧地利殿下，對方同樣在大戰中死傷慘重，還有上百萬軍人被關押在俄羅斯戰俘營之中。

「唔……」

他翻身下床，慢慢循著聲音的來源——書房走去。

與此同時，兩位國家殿下的爭吵越演越烈。羅德理希還被氣到微微發抖，顧不得維持一貫優雅高尚的貴族形象。

「對，苟延殘喘的沙皇在失去他的同時也徹底失去人心，我們終於等到俄羅斯帝國的自行崩潰。但結果呢？現在的臨時政府依然不肯退出戰爭，我們的期待全落了空。」

「這還不簡單？這個不肯就換另一個，總有個識時務的俄羅斯政府願意認清現實，例如篤信共產主義的布爾什維克。」

「你想期待另一次的政變？這作法太荒唐也不切實際了，笨蛋先生！我們應該利用俄羅斯的影響力，讓他說服臨時政府退出戰爭。」

「你才應該認清現實！跟不上時代的貴族少爺。如果真是國家影響人民而非人民影響國家，法蘭西斯那變態就不會在王國、共和和帝國之間換來換去，更不會有法國大革命、七月革命和二月……」

「我能。」

聽到這裡，俄羅斯殿下緩緩走進書房，聲音輕柔而堅定。

「所以，送我回去，回去俄羅斯。」

看著面色蒼白卻一臉堅決的斯拉夫青年，普魯士殿下挑了挑眉問道：

「唷？你憑什麼命令本大爺？彼得先生。」

「就馮我能說服他們停戰，就憑我是俄羅斯……是伊凡‧布拉金斯基。」

伊凡嚥下差點脫口而出的「帝國」兩個字，俄羅斯皇帝已然退位，而自己再也不是個帝國。

但他依然是俄羅斯，被俄羅斯人民愛著的俄羅斯，不能再逃避自己的身份與職責，必須回去承擔一切。

「請看，這就是證據。」

在兩位國家殿下驚愕的注視下，他拿起桌上的短刀，在自己的左手腕上又快又狠地連劃數刀，刀刀深可見骨，大量的鮮血飛濺而出。

嚴重的失血讓斯拉夫青年身體微微一晃，臉色變得更為蒼白，卻依然帶著溫柔的微笑，一種寧靜的瘋狂。

「不管流再多的血，我也不可能倒下，就算流盡全身的血液，我也不可能死亡。因為我是國家，以俄羅斯為名的國家。在俄羅斯的人民盡數死絕，再也沒有人認同俄羅斯之前，我都會繼續存在。」

說著，他輕輕舔了下皮開肉綻的傷口，源源不絕的鮮血將純白的地毯染成一片腥紅，空氣中瀰漫嗆人的血腥味。

「喔？終於是俄羅斯了？」

伊凡自殘的舉動讓基爾伯特有短暫的失神，回過神來後，他撫上伊凡柔軟的臉頰，明亮的豔紅色眼眸變得深沈而難以捉摸。

「對，這是你教我的，不是嗎？」

伊凡歪著頭問道，還用雙手抵住基爾伯特，讓對方的胸口也被鮮血所浸透。

「……沒錯。」

緊接而來的是死一般的沈默，他們就那樣一動也不動，靜靜凝視對方。

良久，等到羅德理希失去耐性準備插嘴時，基爾伯特終於微微一笑，用略帶沙啞的嗓音說道：

「好，本大爺這就送你回去，回到俄羅斯去。」

最可笑的是，明明是自己所期望的、明明是自己一手造成的，事到如今，依然會感到揮之不去的苦澀與失落。

出發的那一天，小小的火車站被事先淨空，天空藍得出奇，甚至連一絲雲朵也見不到。

看到月台旁一輛有著兩節密封車廂的火車時，伊凡隱隱約約猜到了什麼，卻還是裝出疑惑的神情，偏頭向基爾伯特問道：

「另一節車廂是做什麼的？」

「普魯士送給俄羅斯的秘密禮物，到達目的地時，你就會見到了。」

基爾伯特沒有正面回答，拉著伊凡走進車廂，順手將車門關上。

「你要陪我回去？」

「送你到瑞典換車而已，本大爺可不想到俄羅斯去。」

尖銳的氣笛聲中，列車開始發動。

伊凡和基爾伯特共處於狹小而昏暗的車廂之中，窗戶全被封住，看不到外面的景象。

他們肩併著肩，安安靜靜地靠坐在一起，聽著火車疾駛在鐵軌上，發出喀搭、喀搭的聲響。

不知過了多久，基爾伯特突然站起身來，對伊凡命令道：

「坐好，不准動。」

「啊？」

伊凡不明所以，輕輕點了點頭。下一秒，基爾伯特彎下腰，吻上伊凡冰涼的雙唇，火熱的舌頭鑽進對方口中翻攪，撩起彼此積壓已久的慾望。

接著，基爾伯特解開伊凡上衣的排扣，一邊小口啃咬他的頸側，一邊來回撫摸他的鎖骨以及胸膛。

「你……」

「別吵！」

基爾伯特跪在伊凡的雙腿之間，解開他的褲頭，有些粗魯地揉搓他最敏感的部位。

「哈啊……啊……」

當被包覆在那溫暖濕潤的口腔之中時，伊凡情不自禁呻吟起來，發出陣陣的喘息，全身炙熱無比。

基爾伯特在性愛上一向彆扭而被動，這是他第一次如此主動。

對伊凡而言，這樣的基爾非常陌生也非常誘人。

他猜得出來原因何在：愧疚、補償和自暴自棄想發洩的心態，卻不想揭穿，任由自己沈浸在高漲的激情之中。

「哈！還真快。」

伊凡釋放出來後，基爾伯特抹去嘴角白濁色的液體，低聲調笑。

「是基爾你……你……啊！」

伊凡想要反駁，基爾伯特卻再一次吻上伊凡，不給對方辯解的機會。

「是男人的話就乖乖閉嘴，這可是本大爺僅此一次的特別服務。」

基爾伯特邊說邊將伊凡按倒車廂的地板上，自己則半跪在他的身上，緩緩坐了下去。

「啊！！！該死的怎麼會這麼痛？」

坐下去的那一瞬間，基爾伯特忍不住痛叫出聲，感到撕裂般的疼痛。

痛，心理卻產生自虐似的快感。

事到如今，只有劇痛能讓他的心輕鬆一些，儘管只是微乎其微。

「你直接來……當然、當然會痛。」

「那要怎麼辦？」

「呃……要先……」

伊凡同樣痛得難受，但他病了好幾個月，身體到現在依然痠軟無力，除了正常的生理反應外，沒有足夠的力氣動作。

他將主動權交給基爾伯特，一步步教導對方該如何做，最後才得以進入狀況，享受結合帶來的快感。

「哈啊！啊……再快一點，基爾。」

「少囉唆！本大爺高興怎樣就怎樣……啊啊……」

基爾伯特眼神迷離，時快時慢、時輕時重地在伊凡的身上動作，呼吸急促不已，白晰而結實的身軀在情慾作用下微微泛紅。

他們放縱身體享受性愛的歡愉，並不約而同地，把所有情感埋藏在心裡。

關懷、怨恨、愛戀、掙扎、歉疚，極其濃烈，又極其壓抑的情感。

「知道嗎？基爾……我愛你……一直、一直……」

高潮來臨時，伊凡向銀髮青年道出自己數百年來，始終不敢訴諸於言語的告白，斷斷續續，帶著用微微的哭音。

他很清楚，自己回去之後要面對的是什麼，才會選擇這最後也唯一的機會傾訴。

「……喔。」

基爾伯特默然無語，用更放肆的挑逗與更激烈的性愛作為回應。

一切即將結束，而這是最後一次的放縱。

「再見……笨熊。」

模模糊糊間，伊凡似乎聽到銀髮青年的道別，炙熱的氣息噴灑在耳際，伴隨緊緊的擁抱。

隔日醒來時，他已經被清理乾淨並穿戴整齊，換坐到另一班列車的三等車廂中，手邊還放著一張他和基爾伯特在聖誕夜時的合照，唯一一張僅有兩人的合照。

「殿下已先行返回柏林，命令我護送您到達目的地。」

車廂的角落站著一名神情嚴肅的德國青年，雖然身穿便服，卻流露出專屬於軍人的肅殺之氣。

通往其他車廂的通道被關了起來，車窗倒是沒有被封住，涼爽的微風吹得人心曠神怡。

「現在到哪裡了？」

「芬蘭。」

伊凡點了點頭，不再說話。

接下來的幾天裡，他都在火車上度過，靜靜靠在窗邊，欣賞快速後退的風景。  
城鎮、農田、服飾、建築，還有那無邊無際的灰綠色草原，所有事物都極其熟悉、極其親切，充滿濃濃的俄羅斯風味。

無星也無月的深夜，列車抵達彼得格勒的芬蘭車站，那是一個灰泥色與粉紅色交雜的破舊小車站，昏暗的月台上擺放一排磨損的座椅，幾根細細的柱子撐住屋頂。

「我回來了。」

踏上月台的那一刻，伊凡輕聲喟嘆。

到頭來，他終究屬於俄羅斯、終究離不開這片孕育自己的土地。

這時，隔壁車廂的乘客也走出列車，並轉身朝伊凡迎面走來。其中有男有女、有老有少，唯一的共同點是那熱烈而堅毅的神情，彷彿永不妥協的鬥士一般。

「我已將約定者帶到，還請您遵守和殿下的協議。」

「當然，非常感謝貴國的協力與資助。」

護送伊凡的德國軍官向為首者點頭致意，隨即頭也不回地轉身離去。

為首者是一名額頭寬大、身材矮小精悍的中年男性，他大力握住伊凡的右手，用炯炯有神的淡褐色小眼睛緊盯著伊凡，彷彿要在對方身上燒出一個洞似的。

「伊凡‧布拉金斯基同志，本人謹代表布爾什維克以及全體革命同仁，歡迎您回到屬於您的國度、回到俄羅斯來。」

俄羅斯殿下立刻認出對方的身份，弗拉基米爾‧伊裡奇‧列寧，社會民主黨布爾什維克派的領袖，篤信馬克思的共產主義，熱烈鼓吹無產階級革命的政治家。

「果然是這麼一回事……誰叫你多管閒事的？」

俄羅斯殿下喃喃自語，沒有任何意外的感覺。他朝列寧輕輕點了下頭，用雲淡風輕的語氣問道：

「他把你和我一起送回來，是為了讓布爾什維克獲得俄羅斯的支持，成功發動第二次革命。對吧？」註8

「是的，普魯士王國已經把您賣給我了，或者說好聽點——交易給我。他既聰明又狡猾，知道現在的臨時政府接受英法兩國的資助，必須為其出兵作戰，所以您根本不可能說服政府停戰。」

列寧笑了起來，一字一句都嚴肅冷峻，宛如鋼鐵摩擦時爆發出來的冰冷火光。

「至於我，我曾經和普魯士殿下談判過：只要有一個革命家組織，我就能顛覆俄羅斯帝國；只要給我俄羅斯殿下，我就能徹底改造俄羅斯這個國家。」

說到這，他頓了一頓，露出極為嘲諷的神情。

「而作為交易，我會退出戰爭，讓德軍抽掉東線的八十個師團去支援西線，那是德國贏得那場罪惡的帝國主義戰爭的唯一機會……對，您被他騙了，我摯愛的祖國。」

「不對喔～～是我讓他騙的，心甘情願。」

伊凡搖搖手指，微笑著否認。

即使早有心裡準備，說出這句話的同時，他的心臟依然一陣緊縮，彷彿被硬生生撕扯開來，感到令人窒息的痛。

列寧正要回應，月台上就湧入大批群眾，歡呼聲此起彼落。

一位軍官率眾而出，向伊凡和列寧鞠躬致敬，隨即對一群手持刺刀的水兵下達命令。

「立正！起！」

下一刻，周圍亮起強烈的探照燈光，樂隊演奏開始歌頌革命的樂曲——《馬賽進行曲》。

「同志們，我在此向各位致敬。」

刺眼的燈光讓伊凡下意識瞇起眼睛，列寧則帶著他往前走了兩步，開始對月台上迎接的群眾發表演說。

「事實證明，臨時政府在用甜言蜜語欺騙廣大的俄羅斯民眾。人們要的是和平、麵包和土地，他們卻給予你們戰爭和飢餓，任由地主霸佔土地……但，這一切即將結束。」

說到這裡，列寧拔高語調，變得狂熱而激昂，同時握住俄羅斯殿下的右手，將之高高舉起。

「我在此滿心歡喜地宣佈，我們摯愛的祖國——俄羅斯已隨我返國。未來，他將在布爾什維克的協助下，為社會主義革命奮戰到底，直到無產階級最後的勝利來臨！」

列寧的演講有一種特殊的魔力，彷彿所說的話便是真理。

話聲甫落，群眾便高聲喝采，爭先恐後地抬起伊凡和列寧，將他們放在外面的一輛裝甲車上。

眾多探照燈將火車站前的廣場照得明白如晝，接著，車輛一一熄滅車燈，探照燈也轉移方向，將所有光線全集中在伊凡和列寧所站的裝甲車上，突顯他們的存在。

見狀，列寧輕聲向伊凡說道：

「該您了，看，他們都在等您，深愛著您的俄羅斯人民。」

伊凡低頭環顧四周，廣場上擠滿密密麻麻的人群，正用熱烈的視線注視自己，有的甚至激動到熱淚盈眶。

「俄羅斯！俄羅斯！」

不知由誰起了頭，人們開始呼喚俄羅斯之名，一聲接著一聲，蘊涵對祖國最為深切的崇敬與愛戀。

與此同時，伊凡似乎聽到在這片遼闊而深沈的土地上迴盪著的吶喊，真摯的、激昂的、絕望的，將他的身體和意識硬生生撕裂開來。

他頭痛欲裂，想發瘋似地大吼大叫，卻怎麼也找不到自己的聲音，身體不受控制地自己動了起來，臉上的表情極其平靜，甚至帶著溫柔和煦的微笑。

「各位同志、戰士、水兵以及工人們，我很高興在此關鍵時刻見到你們、見到你們這批國際無產階級軍隊的尖兵。」

廣場上瞬間鴉雀無聲，人們屏氣凝神，靜靜聆聽國家殿下的講話。  
從夜空中吹來涼爽潮濕的微風，安撫伊凡微微發熱的身體。

彷彿有紅色的幽靈侵入其中，用他的身體動作、用他的嘴巴說話，以輕柔、舒緩的男低音，朗聲向所有群眾訴說。

「和各位一樣，我痛恨這場帝國主義者發起的劫掠戰爭。這是歐洲內戰的肇端，同時也是俄羅斯國家的轉機，正如馬克斯在共產主義宣言中預示的，人們拿起武器對抗資本主義剝削者的時候近了。」

應該要哭泣的、應該要痛苦的，伊凡卻沒有任何感覺，心臟似乎化成堅硬的寒冰，除了純然的麻木外，再無其他。

「因此，我回來了。我在此宣誓，此後的俄羅斯將永遠與你們同在，共同為斯拉夫人夢寐以求的理想：建立偉大的、自由的全斯拉夫民族聯邦而奮鬥。」

當普魯士締造德意志帝國時，伊凡曾在金碧輝煌的凡爾賽宮加冕典禮上，對基爾伯特許諾：「我與你同在。」

如今，不再是伊凡與基爾伯特同在，而是俄羅斯與列寧、與布爾什維克、與俄羅斯人民同在。

在基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特之前，我首先是普魯士王國。

在伊凡‧布拉金斯基之前，你首先是俄羅斯帝國。

在這無可挽回的一刻，伊凡終於真正體認到基爾伯特這句話的意涵，從前懵懵懂懂，如今卻再清楚也不過的現實。

他們是國家，而非人類。

到頭來，一切都是政治需要，個人情感從來就比不上國家利益。

「每一樣事物都在沸騰，也許不是今天，但必定是明天或不久的將來，歐洲的資本主義必將全面崩潰。你們正在從事的俄國革命已經踏出第一步，開啟世界歷史的嶄新紀元……世界社會主義革命萬歲！」註9

呼應伊凡的宣言，樂隊再次奏響激昂的《馬賽進行曲》。

二十多年前，法蘭西斯也曾在伊凡面前吟唱這首革命的樂曲，伴隨一句詛咒般的預言。

「終有一天，民眾會犧牲性命，伊凡會背棄愛情－－為了俄羅斯的自由。」

幾個世紀來，伊凡曾經順從心底最真實的聲音，那樣偏執、那樣真誠地愛著那名銀髮紅眸的青年。

現在，他不得不選擇國家而背棄愛情，順從俄羅斯這個國家的聲音，在基爾伯特強硬的干涉之下。

「世界社會主義革命萬歲！」

群眾熱烈的歡呼聲中，伊凡輕輕笑了起來，笑得甜蜜而溫柔、笑得嗜血而瘋狂，想到自己當初的回答：

「如果真有那一天，俄羅斯會拖全世界陪葬。」

伊凡單純、極端而孩子氣，喜歡的就喜歡，討厭就討厭，沒有模糊不清的灰色地帶，正因如此，當他的世界轟然倒塌時，他的轉變也最為徹底。

這一刻，俄羅斯真正甦醒了。

專制而傳統的俄羅斯帝國被徹底葬送，由另一個俄羅斯、截然不同的社會主義的俄羅斯取而代之。

1917年11月7日，列寧指使布爾什維克成功奪取政權，並與德國簽訂《布列斯特－立陶夫斯克條約》，退出第一次世界大戰。

1922年12月30日，俄羅斯殿下率領紅軍結束血腥而慘烈的內戰，鞏固布爾什維克的政權。

他將國名改為俄羅斯蘇維埃聯邦社會主義共和國，並與烏克蘭、白俄羅斯等國家共同建立蘇維埃社會主義共和國聯邦。

他流盡全身的鮮血，曾賴以存在的政治、社會體制都被摧毀殆盡，卻在每一吋粉碎的關節中打入共產極權的鋼釘，在每一條乾涸的血管中注入社會主義的紅色，使自己再次站起，重獲新生。

「向宮廷開戰，給平民和平，剝奪掠奪者的一切，一切權力歸於蘇維埃。」

「全世界的無產階級，聯合起來！」

自此以後，這兩句話會響徹全世界各個角落，從倫敦到巴黎，從華沙到柏林，從遙遠而古老的東方諸國，到大西洋彼岸的美洲大陸。

有崇拜、有期待，有排斥、有厭惡，會相信有光從東方來、會恐懼紅色政權顛覆已知的世界。

俄羅斯確實開創出屬於自己的道路，不是君主專制也不是民主共和、不是農業經濟也不是資本主義，非東也非西，一條前所未有的嶄新道路。

那一天，豔紅色的旗幟迎風招展，掌握全世界最大土地的斯拉夫青年站在被鮮血染紅的冬宮廣場上，微笑著流下最後一滴淚水。

「馬克斯是你的、社會主義是你的，就連弗拉基米爾‧伊理奇‧列寧都是你送來給我的。我該感謝你的『再造之恩』嗎？親愛的基爾伯特。」

他將聖誕夜時的合照撕得粉碎，讓一切被無邊無際的鮮血淘洗乾淨。

陽光下燦爛的笑臉、夜色中溫暖的擁抱、沙啞嗓音哼唱出來的輕柔樂曲，愛戀與算計、纏綿與欺騙，數百年來數不清的糾纏，曾經天真地追逐、刻骨銘心的一切。

「瞧，基爾，世界革命開始了唷！」

基爾、基爾、我的基爾……親愛的普魯士王國、親愛的基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特。  
是你改變了我，不容我拒絕；是你喚醒了我，締造這樣的俄羅斯。

如果這是你所期望的，那，我就如你所願。

註1 社會民主黨在戰俘營的宣傳

社會民主黨是俄國當時重要的政黨，主要分為兩個派別：激烈派的「布爾什維克」和溫和派的「孟什維克」，列寧則是布爾什維克派的領袖。

下文提到的《怎麼辦》是列寧的作品，《鐘聲報》則是俄國社會主義者赫爾岑做創辦，用以宣揚社會主義革命的刊物。

1915年，布爾什維克成立「成立了俄國社會民主工黨國外組織委員會伯爾尼社會民主黨智力援助戰俘委員會」，在二十多的德國戰俘營中，透過被俘虜的社會民主黨人，傳遞機關報《社會民主黨人報》和各種宣傳單，向俄國戰俘宣傳布爾什維克的思想，成效相當顯著。俄國革命後，列寧還撰寫《告被俘同志書》，呼籲他們回國後參與無產階級革命。

註2 一戰英法的宣傳攻勢

一戰時，英、法都展開強力的宣傳抹黑德國。例如英國的情報單位曾假造德國士兵的日記，放在陣亡德軍的口袋中，說他曾在「屍體工廠」中工作，把屍體作為製造肥料的原料。

這一類的宣傳主要是為了增強本國人的作戰意志，並爭取中立國家的同情，其中，影響最大的是「天真而易於激動」的美國。

法國人也曾鼓動他們的軍人：「他們所要打倒的這個民族已經把靈魂出賣給魔鬼，他們是最殘酷、最無恥、最醜陋的罪人，你們在今天不要把德國人當作是人類看待。」

註3 米哈伊爾•尼古拉耶維奇•圖哈切夫斯基

圖哈切夫斯基是後來蘇聯紅軍最年輕的元帥，戰功卓著，擁有極高的軍事才華，被譽為「紅色拿破崙」，卻在後來的蘇聯共產黨大清洗時被處死，年僅44歲。

第一次世界大戰時，他是謝苗諾夫近衛團的少尉，因作戰英勇接連被授予勛章。1915年時他被德軍俘虜，在戰俘營中受到布爾什維克的宣傳影響，成為列寧與共產主義的信徒。

圖哈切夫斯基原本被關在軍官戰俘營裡，在多次逃跑卻失敗後，被關進軍事監獄「因戈爾施塔特第九號堡壘」。又一次逃跑被抓回來時，他想辦法混進士兵戰俘營中，1917年終於在其他戰俘協助下成功逃跑，十月革命後，便加入紅軍之中。

註4 聖誕節休戰

第一次世界大戰開始後，交戰國都認為戰爭會在短時間內結束，聖誕節前就可以停戰回家，沒想到戰情陷入膠著。

因此，在1914年聖誕節的準備期間，開始出現在聖誕節時休戰的建議，教宗本篤十五世便呼籲交戰簽訂休戰協定，懇求說：「至少在天使歌詠之夜，讓槍砲沉默下來」。

雖然教宗的呼籲被各國政府所拒絕，聖誕節來臨時，前線戰壕裡的士兵，還是有部分地區開始非官方、自發性的休戰，在戰壕周圍裝飾聖誕樹，在戰壕中央的無人區和敵對國家的士兵喝酒談話、交換禮物甚至踢足球。

在不少士兵的信件、回憶錄中，都有聖誕節休戰的記載，後來一些文學、歌曲、電影都有以此為題材的作品，例如《近距交戰》、《戰壕裡的聖誕節》。（因為俄羅聖誕節的日期不同，東線戰場主要是在復活節發生休戰）

註5 俄羅斯二月革命

二月革命不是有計畫和組織的真正革命，而是偶發性的群眾暴動。1917年2月底時，因為經濟崩潰和反正情緒，彼得格勒爆發大規模的街頭暴動與工人罷工，鎮壓的部隊也同情暴動的人民，乾脆射殺長官加入暴動。

最後，沒有任何高級將領願意支持沙皇，異口同聲要求他退位，他於是寫下遜位詔書，將皇位傳給自己的弟弟米哈伊爾大公爵，但米哈伊爾不肯接位，羅曼諾夫王朝就自此結束。

之後的俄國由俄國國會組成的臨時政府來統治，國會分成三大黨：憲政民主黨、社會民主黨和社會革命黨，他們大多贊成君主立憲，又不願意退出戰爭，因而非常不得人心。

列寧曾經這麼批評過臨時政府：「它不能給予和平，因為它完全依賴英法兩國的補助，必須出兵為他們打仗；它不能給予人民麵包，因為中產階級的原則是保障自己的財產，施捨麵包和他們的原則牴觸；它也不可能給予人民自由，因為這是一個由地主和資本家組成的政府，這些人一向就害怕群眾擁有自由，只有蘇維埃才能真正代表人民。

註6 德國戰俘營中的俄國戰俘

因為找不到詳細資料，這部分主要是參考雷馬克《西線無戰事》中，對俄國戰俘營的敘述，只有不至於餓死的食物、隔著鐵絲網吹風、在垃圾桶中找食物殘渣、唱讚美詩掩埋死者等等。

作者是親身參與過一戰的德國士兵，描述應該不會出入太多。一戰不像二戰的殘酷極端，還保有一些早期戰爭中的騎士精神，因此給戰俘較大的自由，可以在一定範圍內走動，甚至偷溜到德軍軍營去，或者和當地農人交易食物。

註7

都是俄國革命者的話。依序是鼓吹社會主義革命的作家高爾基、信奉無政府主義的革命家巴枯寧，以及布爾什維克的領袖列寧。

註8 德國對列寧的資助

第一次大戰爆發之初，列寧就主張「各國革命家應該盡一切努力促使自己國家戰敗，化外戰為內戰，化帝國主義戰爭為國內階級戰爭。」也因為這個理念，1915年底開始，德國的參謀本部就開始和列寧接觸，制定支援布爾什維克成為俄國的強大勢力的計畫，以分化俄國。

二月革命爆發後，德國秘密送列寧回國，據列寧的政敵克倫斯基所披露的，列寧一共向德國政府拿了8000萬馬克的援助，用以創辦刊物、發展組織、奪取政權。

也有德國學者研究當初的秘密外交檔案，指出德皇政府及至1917年底，總共秘密資助列寧2600萬金馬克，認為沒有德國的慷慨援助，就不會有十月革命，列寧也無法在奪權後的一年內維持布爾什維克的統治。

註9 列寧返國時的情況

關於列寧返國的情況與演講內容，是參考艾得蒙‧威爾森《到芬蘭車站——馬克斯主義的起源及發展》，水兵和群眾歡迎、演奏《馬賽進行曲》、用探照燈光取代電燈、站在裝甲車上都是。

列寧和露樣的演講，都是由列寧返國時的演講修改而成，露樣的部分，混雜俄國無政府主義革命家巴枯寧的話。


End file.
